Home Away From Home
by Sora's-Destiny
Summary: Riku, Sora, and Kairi are doing what they always do, hang out at the beach. Until one day Riku fishes a girl out of the sea. They help her through the twist and turns of starting a whole new life. In turn she gives them many surprises on her way to fitting in, from a wild thunderstorm to one fiery red head and sidekick blondy. Life will never be dull. Some yaoi in later chapter
1. Shipwreak

**Shipwreck**

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~

"Bekkaaa..." is all I hear as I'm thrown from my perch off the front of the boat. I hit the water and get the wind knocked out of me. When I catch my breath I see a jagged flash of light and the boat goes up in flames. Then everything goes dark as I get dragged under the black water.

~~~~~~~~~Dream ends~~~~~~~~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Goes my alarm clock and I wake up suddenly, breathing hard from shock as I take in my surroundings. I'm in my bedroom, not the ocean. _But I swear that I was wet and it felt like something was pulling me under so I couldn't breath._ I look down and I realize that I'm drenched in sweat, and laying half on the floor, half on my bed, and to top it off, my blankets are on the verge of strangling me. _No wonder I have such vivid dreams, I practically reenact them in my sleep..._

"But it was so real and every day that I've had this dream it has become more clear and complete." I mumble to myself. Then I look at the time and rush out of the house, "Shoot I'm gonna be late to school for the fifth time this week (thanks to the dream) and today is the field trip." I say as I rush into the school and take my seat as if nothing happened.

"Okay, now that we are _**all**_ here we can get on the boat." Says my teacher and shooting a glare at me. With that we start our voyage to the dock where the boat awaited us. I froze on the spot, that was the boat from my dream. And no matter how much I protested I was pushed on with the crowd. Everyone was so excited even though we went boating once every year, but it was because this is the time when we are truly free.

So when I am on the boat and it starts up, I walk to my place at the front (ever since I was little, I always liked to stand at the front with my arms out, eyes closed, with the cool sea breeze blowing on my face)._ I AM FLYING, on the wind, soaring over the open water _and with that all my fears vanished. For a moment, I didn't have a care in the world.

But when then it suddenly got silent I opened my eyes thinking that something was wrong. And when I turned around everyone was either staring at the large-black clouds that were quickly approaching...or looking at me wondering what to do, since I've always been the person who knew what to do. I scan their anxious faces and slowly turn back around, then my blood freezes as I realize what is going to happen.

"Everyone put a lifejacket on, bend down, and hold on!" I scream as the wind picks up my voice and carries the fear in it to my classmates. _They trust me with their lives and I can't fail them, not now._ As they all grab a lifejacket, I search frantically for the spare one I keep in the tip of the boat for me. _It's not there...It's as if something is trying to make my nightmare come true. I swear, I was the only one who knew about the secret place where I kept my lifejacket._

I turn around and that is when all breaks loose. The wave's got to be 15 feet high and the wind was cranked up to full blast. Then as if on cue, a fiery bolt of lighting sears through the illuminated sky into the black water crackling it with electricity. I hold on for dear life as our small boat skyrockets into the air and collides with a wave larger than a house. I get thrown from my perch in slow motion as I hear someone call my name.

"Bekkaaa..." says a voice and I search sea of faces on the boat silently saying goodbye to each and everyone separately.

"HOLD ON!" I scream as my last words to my friends that are left behind right before I hit the water. Then the flash of light hits the boat in a flurry of energy and flames and I know its over.

Something snags my foot, and I know that its no use until I see a faint light shining in clear blue water. People who say _kicking and screaming _gets you nowhere, lied, because for a moment I was free and swam my hardest towards the light. Until I'm caught again so I place my hope in the only thing left, a hand. I have no clue who the hand belongs to but its my life line so I hang on. When I feel like I'm about to burst the hand's owner pulls out a wing-like thing and my foot comes loose. We both fall tumbling out of the water and land next to each other.

As soon as I surfaced the water I crawl up onto the sand and curl into a ball and mumble to myself, "They're all gone...No one left...All dead and its my fault...I'm all alone" I say over and over through choked sobs.

"Its all right, your safe now, I've got you." Says the boy while he holds me close and tries to calm me down. Through my tears and wet hair, I see that he looks around tall and has bluish-silver hair with two deep pools of turquoise eyes. He looks like he's 16.

As I start to calm down a boy with brown hair that spikes out at all angles runs up to us.

"Who are you-" he starts to say sarcastically but the silver-haired boy covers his mouth,

"Sora, don't scare her, be kind." Says the silver-haired boy,

"Sorry" mumbles Sora through the silver-haired boy's hand, but he is still curious so he asks again, "who are you." He says nicely, but then sticks his tongue out at the other boy's head.

"I'm Bekka, nice to meet you Sora." I say quietly,

"Where did you come from?"

I scratch my head trying to think back to this morning, but all I can remember is a big storm and a boat. But wait the boat has a symbol on it, Twilight Town! Thats it. "Twilight Town." I blurt out then cover my mouth when they look at me strangly. "Thats where I'm from, Twilight Town." I repete as if trying to see if its real.

"Did someone say Twilight Town?" asks a red haired girl, as she walks out of a house. "Who are you?" she asked politely and waved, "I'm Kairi."

"I'm Bekka" I say shyly.

"Nice to meet you Bekka, and Welcome to Destiny Island." Kairi says as she sweeps her hand across the whole island.

"If you want we can sleep out here tonight. Its really pretty under the stars once the suns set." says Sora suddenly and we all realize that its getting dark.

"I'll go get blankets, Sora can you make a fire-" Kairi starts to say but the silver-haired boy inturrepts her,

"I wouldn't trust Sora with fire if I were you." he says with a smirk to a pouting Sora.

"But your not, I'm me and I trust him." she says and walks back to the house.

Until then, I hadn't realized that he was still holding me, but the silver-haird boy didn't seem to notice, and that was fine with me._ It was like he was shilding me from something. I wonder if he knew what he was saving?_

"Sora, no put that down right now." he said nervously as Sora waved the piece of wood, that he _amazingly_ got to catch fire, crazily in front of us, teasing the silver-haired boy.

"Its okay, he's just joking." I say trying to calm him down.

"Yah, I know. I've known Sora my whole life. He does stuff like that a lot." says the silver-haired boy then he chuckles to himself.

After a while, Sora finally gets a steady fire going, and Kairi walked out of the house with heaps of blankets.

"It gets pretty cold out here. Here you go Bekka. And she splits up the rest between herself and the two boys. The minuet Sora gets his blanket, he is out like a light. The next person to go to sleep is Kairi. That leaves me and silver-hair still awake.

"Hey, Mr. silver-head, what's your name?" I say while yawing, about to fall asleep.

He laughs a little before saying. "Riku. My name is Riku."

"Goodnight...Riku." I yawn then drift off to sleep leaning on his sholder, I had a long day.

"Goodnight Bekka." Riku says, but I'm already asleep.

**A/N Sow this was my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I know it's probably still full of spelling and grammer errors. Also sorry it's short, I will try to make the next ones longer. Hopefully I will go back and fix them. So tell me what you think. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

**Two Truths and a Lie...**

~~~~Dream~~~~

"Riku?" I ask confused because all I see is an outline of him.

"Yes it is I, Riku, But not the one your thinking of." smiles Riku's clone maliciously as he walks towards me. Now that he's out of the shadows I see the difference. It looks like a younger Riku with bad grammer and wearing a spiderman suit. "Come with me Bekka, take my hand and I can take you away from this place." and for a second I was back on the boat that wreached night.

"Get away from me!" I yell as I run away, only to find Sora charging at me with his keyblade pointing at my heart. "No don't!" I scream

~~~~~Dream ends~~~~~~

I wake up jolted from sleep, only to find Riku gone...But as I look closer, I see a roughly drawn arrow and the outline of footsteps along the beach. So I get up quietly and follow the trail. The footsteps lead me to the edge of the forest, and I look up and see Riku sitting on a log looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, Riku." I say to get his attention but he doesn't seem to hear me so I walk up to him and sit down.

"Why are you here?" he asks me flatly, and the question catches me off guard because I never get up this early and I didn't even think about trying to find Riku...I just did it.

"I-I don't know, I was just wondering where you were." I say unsure of the words myself.

"You should be asleep, it's still really early...What's the matter Bekka?" he says with a hint of consern in his voice, but I don't notice it.

"Theres something I need to tell you, but, never mind, forget I ever said anything." I start to say but end up mumbling instead.

"You can tell me anything, I promise it will be just between us." Riku says truthfully, "...cross my heart..." then he makes an X on his chest.

"Well, I had a dream last night and you where there, or at least it looked like you and Sora was there too." I say then tell him what happened.

"What did the thing that looked like me say, and what was it wearing." Riku askes worried.

"He said "Yes it is I, Riku, But not the one your thinking of." and "Come with me Bekka, take my hand and I can take you away from this place." and it looked like he was wearing a dark blue spiderman suit." I say.

When I said this, Riku's expression darkened but then quickly hid it under a mask of calm features. But I saw his reaction...my golden-brown eyes pearing into Riku's deep turquise eyes, searching for any sign of an answer.

"Alright, I can tell you this, that was not me in your dream. But I don't know why Sora would attack you, espically with his keyblade." Riku said but I could see he was telling only part of the truth. There was something more to the other side of the story that he wasn't saying. Something Riku was holding back like he was afraid of it.

But what I didn't say was that my dreams tended to come true, as if they were some kind of warning for what was to come.

"Riku why did you leave this morning?" I asked him suddenly

"I like to watch the sunrise over the ocean, because I feel that there is something else out there. Something more than Twilight Town and Destiny Island." Riku say and we both sit watching the sunrise together, not knowing that this is the first of many times that I will come to Riku seeking comfort and guidence.

"Riku." I speak up breaking the scilence. "Do you want to play a game?" I ask.

"What kind of game is it?" Riku replies unsure.

"It's called Two truthes and a lie, and whoever is playing has to come up with two outragous things that has happened to them or what they've seen, then that person also has to come up with a lie that can compete with the two truthes. Then the other people have to guess which statment is the lie." I explain, "You can go first."

"Okay...hm-I got it, first: is I've got an evil clone, second: I LOVE Kairi, and third: I've shared a papou fruit with Sora." Riku says smirking as if he's already won.

In my head you can almost see the wheels turning, Well because of my dream I know Riku has an evil clone or at least and evil twin brother, so the first one is a truth, also besides teasing Sora, Riku seems to be close with him so I think the third is true, so the second statment has to be a lie.

"The lie is that you LOVE Kairi." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, how did you know," Riku asks confused, "I mean I'm friends with her, but I don't love her."

"No questions, my turn." I start, "First is: My dreams come true, Second: I love to swim, and third: The Keyblade Master is going to attack me." I say timidly.

At that moment Sora comes and joins us.

"Wow, your good at this game Bekka, um, lets see I think a keablade wielder is not going to attack you." He says confidently.

"Of corse we're not, Riku and I are the only keyblade wielders on the island, and we would never hurt you Bekka." Sora jumps into the conversation.

"Riku," I say not sure how he will take it, "I can't swim, I'm afraid of deep water."

"I can teach you Bekka, I'm a great swimmer." Sora speaks up and draggs me to the water.

"So thats why you needed help when your ship sunk, that makes sense." Riku replies. But if thats the lie then the other two were true. He thinks to himself.

Sora finally draggs me into the water to much of my complaint. We splash around and have water fights untill I trip and drag Sora under with me. By the time I get cold and pruny I know how to float and dive. So much for actually swiming. We get out and I dry off and change.

"Hey Riku," I say as I go sit down next to him. "Why didn't you join us? It would have been more fun."

"I didn't want to get in the way of your swim lesson." Riku says as an excuse, "Come on, lets join the others." I follow Riku to the fire and sit next to him.

A few hours later you can see the stars comming out so we lay on the sand to look at them.

"Look over there," I point out to Riku "that one looks like a papo, no, pupo, no, whats it called, ummm...oh, papou fruit." I say.

"And that one over there looks like a heart." Riku says and I smile.

"Well," I yawn, "I warn you, I might fall asleep at anytime. So goodnight." I finish sleepily and close my eyes.

"Goodnight Bekka." He smiles and brushes my hair out of my eyes.

But later that night my nightmare becomes my reality, and dream-Sora attacks me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora what are you doing!" I shriek as he points his kingdom key at my heart and charges. I try to run but I trip and fall. "Sora stop!" I yell with tears streaming down my face as I try to reason with him.

"Why should I, your much to easy to kill off," Sora laughs darkly "you were never meant to be here so I will make sure it was as if you never were." He sounds like a madman.

"But I thought we were friends?" It was patethic but I had to try.

He sneers, "Because I so wanted to befriend some castoff." His voice is dripping with scarsem.

"Then why were you so friendly and the first one to welcome me when Riku found me?" I counter.

"It was all an act, no one ever said it had to be real. And anyways it doesn't matter know because once I finish you, no one will ever remember you. It will be like you never existed." Sora smirks and brings his keyblade back poised to strike. I give up with reasoning and call out to the only other person I can remember.

"Riku!" I scream desperatly and try to roll out of the way as Sora stabs me with his keyblade. I sreiek in pain as he hits my stomach instead of my heart. Sora pulls away thinking about striking again but as he hesitates I kick him with my remaining strength and crawl away. Sora is stumbles back and lands in the water, he forgets about me and walks away soaking, blood dripping off his key.

I curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep in my onw puddle of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N Alright so if you haven't figured it out yet. I love writing dreams for the characters. And they will have a part to play in the later chapters too. What did you think of Two Truths and a Lie? I've always liked the game and figured it was a great way for Riku and Bekka to get to know each other better. Sorry I know it's still short. I promise I'm working on making them longer. The next one is a bit grusome along the lines of this one and well...you'll see.**


End file.
